


Euh... Au secours?

by Elasine



Series: Challenge Couple [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasine/pseuds/Elasine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La maladresse apporte souvent des ennuis, mais parfois pas seulement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euh... Au secours?

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : Rosine

Une jeune fille aux cheveux roux flamboyant qui lui arrivaient à la taille se promenait près de la forêt interdite. Soudain, sans qu'elle comprit pourquoi – et si un observateur avait été présent il n'aurait pas compris comment elle avait réalisé cet exploit – elle tomba en avant, fit une roulade sur elle-même dérapa sur une petite pente, fit un vol plané et se retrouva accrochée par le bas de sa robe à une branche basse, pendue au dessus du lac. Pour couronner le tout, sa baguette était tombée à un moment de son acrobatie involontaire.

-Euh… Au secours ? dit-elle blasée.

Evidemment personne ne lui répondit.

-Bon… avec ma couleur de cheveux je ne devrais pas passer inaperçue…

Elle décida de prendre son mal en patience. Mais au bout de dix minutes d'attente pas si patiente que ça…

-Hum… accio baguette ?

Il n'y eut pas de réaction.

-J'ai cours avec Chourave, elle va bien se poser des questions ?

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Ou elle va croire que je suis une fois de plus à l'infirmerie.

L'eau paraissait assez profonde en dessous d'elle et elle n'était pas une si bonne nageuse que ça. L'idée de se faire tomber et de rejoindre la rive pour partir à la recherche de sa baguette ne semblait pas si bonne que ça.

-Au secours ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau avec une voix un peu plus forte qu'auparavant.

Elle soupira. Son cou commençait à lui faire mal. Soudain, des pas se rapprochèrent.

-Euh… Je suis coincé ici ! Un coup de main ? appela-t-elle.

Les pas vinrent vers elle.

-Ben qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

-Je suis tombée.

Le garde chasse – car c'était lui – regarda le ciel.

-Non, je ne volais pas. Je… c'est pas très important. Pouvez-vous me faire descendre ?

-Bien sur.

Le demi-géant tendit les bras et la décrocha délicatement avant de la poser par terre. Elle frotta ses vêtements plein de boue et secoua la tête. Ses cheveux se raccourcirent et prirent une teinte fuchsia.

-Nymphadora Tonks, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, mais je n'aime pas mon prénom, appelez moi Tonks tout simplement.

-D'accord. Tu veux venir prendre le thé chez moi pour te remettre ?

-Je devrais être en cours, mais j'ai déjà manqué le début…

-Je m'arrangerais avec ton professeur.

-Merci.

Ils marchèrent quelques instants en silence jusqu'à l'endroit où la métamorphomage était tombée. Elle regarda au alentour et récupéra sa baguette avec soulagement. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à la cabane du garde chasse. Crocdur bava allègrement sur les genoux de la visiteuse lorsqu'elle s'assit mais elle n'en tint pas compte, sa robe étant déjà à moitié déchirée et toute sale. Ils bavardèrent longuement en buvant du thé et en mangeant des biscuits – enfin, en prenant une bouchée de biscuit pour Nymphadora. Soudain une sonnerie stridente rappela l'élève à l'ordre.

-Je dois y aller ! J'ai McGonagall ! Il ne faut pas que je sois en retard !

Elle se leva vivement.

-Merci encore pour tout !

Elle se jeta au coup du géant et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres rugueuse avant des partir en courant en direction du château.


End file.
